POW Block
The POW Block is an Item introduced in Mario Kart Wii. It does not reappear in later Mario Kart games. It is an item in the Mario Bros. ''franchise that when thrown on the ground will destroy all of the enemies on the screen. This item can be obtained from 5th to 9th place (with CPU controlled players also being able to obtain it in 10th place), but it is supposedly the rarest item in the game. Uses The POW Block is an attack and recovery Item. When activated, the POW Block will travel to all players ahead of you. It makes three warning crashes before delivering the final blow, in which the POW Block icon is completely flattened and shrinks into the distance, and all the racers stop, lose their items if they have any, and spin out, losing all of their speed. It takes them a long time to get up to their top speed afterwards. It is a great recovery item, because all the players in front of you are slowed down. The POW Block also appears in Coin Runners, where it affects the other team. It makes all members on that team lose half of thier Coins in addtion to their items. The effects of this destructive item can be avoided. One way is to be off the ground when the POW Block unleashes its power. The other way is to shake the Wii Remote (if using Wii Wheel, Wii Remote held sideways or Wii Remote + Nunchuk), or press any direction on the D-Pad (if using Wii Classic Controller or GameCube Controller) at the moment the POW Block strikes. You will still spin out and lose any items that you might have, but you will do a trick and not lose any speed. In N64 Mario Raceway, the POW Block causes all the Piranha Plants on the ground to jump into the air. Availability Console games Arcade games Probabilities of Obtaining the Item Mario Kart Wii Gallery POW_Gets_Ready_To_Destroy_Diddy_Kong.png|Is Diddy Kong about to get POWed by the POW Block? POW_Block_Model_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|In-game model from Mario Kart Wii. Baby Daisy With A POW Block Above Her.png|Baby Daisy is holding a Triple Red Shell behind her, with the POW Block about to strike. Mario About To POW Baby Peach.png|Mario is about to POW Baby Peach and every other racer ahead of him. POWBlockMK8.png|The POW Block as imagined in ''Mario Kart 8. POW Block Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item icon from Mario Kart Wii. POW Block Trading Card.jpg de:POW-Block Trivia * The POW Block is one of the only items that appeared in the first Mario Bros. game, Mario Bros. (1983). Category:Items Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:One-Time Items Category:Only Appearing In Mario Kart Wii Category:Special Items Category:Rare Items Category:Recovery Items Category:Explosives Category:Blocks Category:Powerful Items Category:Non-dragable Items Category:Droppable Items Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Items That Only Appear In Mario Kart Wii Category:Forgotten Items Category:Items That Tend To Get Onto Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items Lists Category:Mario Kart